ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Rojas
Jessica Rojas, "The One", is an Amazon over at Championship Wrestling Organization or CWO. Already having grasped the Amazon's championship, the Amazons of the CWO are guaranteed to have more coming towards them from Jessica Rojas. Life: The Story Every wrestler has their own story, and the story of Jessica Rojas is one that isn't the typical underdog story, in fact, it's not anywhere near that. Jessica Rojas has always been loved by everyone; guys admire, girls are jealous. Beauty is definitely something that many think of when they hear the name Jessica Rojas. Eventually, growing up, she began to get used to having all eyes on her and when she didn't have it her way, she would make it her way. She punished those who were in the limelight, with tales of false facts. Eventually she came across a young lady with wrestling experience, and when Jessica Rojas challenged her, she gladly accepted. In what was the first match ever for Jessica Rojas, the two battled it off. Jessica Rojas won the match, with much surprise to herself, and little to none to her classmates. From then on, her idea of becoming a wrestler began and continued to grow throughout the years. And the rest, as they say, is history. Career: Championship Wrestling Organization After graduating from high school, at age 16, instead of continuing her education she decided to follow her passion of wrestling. At age 17 she got her first contract with none other than CWO. Championship Wrestling Organization gave Jessica Rojas a chance by giving her a debut match, which she entered as a heel in a four way match against three other Amazons for the Amazon's championship. The results of the match weren't what she had hoped, being the first eliminated by Amy Savage, but after the match up she retrieved a full-time contract with CWO Amy Savage, the lady who elminated Jessica Rojas in her first match, received payback within the following weeks. And at the bitter end of the feud between two heels, Jessica Rojas won. With winning, she also managed to grasp the championship that Amy Savage had won in the four way match, the Amazon's Championship. Now having held it for quite some time, Jessica Rojas must defend the title at Battleground against seven other Amazons, one of them being Amy Savage. Skills: Finishing Moves Road Hazard - Spear accompanied by a suplex pin Entrance: Road Hazard Music -> "Gossip" You Me At Six Video -> Speeding Car Down Highway with Road Signs Showing Entrance -> Runs from the curtain to ring Status -> Heel Stats: Matches Wins: 3 Draw: 0 Loss: 3 More Detailed Match Stats CWO Jessica Rojas Match Stats Stats: Championship Reigns * Amazon's Championship 1 6/24/07 to 7/25/07 * Amazon's Championship 2 7/29/07 to Present Stats: Achievements * Not Applicable Trivia * Jessica Rojas is the only person in her class who didn't follow her education into college/university. * Jessica is soon to inherit a multi-million dollar estate. * Jessica was the first to get eliminated in her first debut CWO match, loosing the match. (Amy Savage) * Her first CWO match was a chance for the Amazon's championship in a four way elimination match. * Tables and chairs are absolutley the most loved possessions by Jessica Rojas. * Jessica has always thought it would be cool to have a tag team. * At Inferno 2007, Jessica Rojas got her second match, which also happened to be, her second chance at the Amazon's championship. * Jessica Rojas has been a special referee once. * Jessica Rojas thought of the righting I was Here on signs, but wrestler Emmy Rhimes decided to pick up the extra gimmick to strengthen her character. * Jessica Rojas won the Amazon's championship on her second match. Federations CWO Jessica Rojas